Wish, or: The Adventures Of A Mary Sue
by MinorDisturbance
Summary: Something went wrong. Hylia failed. A new descendant of the Chosen Hero was not born. Time was running out. She had no choice: She had to give away her blessing, one that would bestow power, wisdom and courage upon a Hylian. Demons would stand in his way, walls would rise in front of him, and worlds would break around him, but he would be her last chance. She had to try. -OC-


And I'm starting a new story. Wasn't I still doing another story? Yes I was. I'll probably be dead before I finish a story.

Oh well. Creativity knows no end, right? That sounds logical even though I just made it up.

I really felt the need to create a story which contained the ultimate Mary Sue character. I don't know why, I guess I'm not a good writer. I just wanted this character that could do everything and be everything, and would then not have a perfect life. And so that's what this is. The Adventures Of A Mary Sue. If you don't know what a Mary Sue is, look it up. I recommend TvTropes. In short, a Mary Sue is a character that is made to have no faults. They have infinite skills, and most of the time, they're an idealized version of the author. So, oops.

I'm linking it to Legend of Zelda because I also want to try merging a world as vast as Zelda's with our own, and although I'm fairly sure it's blasphemy at some point, changing the timeline and the way the pre-existing world works. It'll probably go wrong. I dunno.

The obvious warning here is OC, but knowing me, I'll manage to get even them OOC. LGBT content will probably also be involved. So yeah.

Also, I've been told I write dialogue entirely wrong by not starting new paragraphs with every sentence. I'm not sure how I'm gonna handle that with this story, but I'll figure it out.

If all of this sounds discouraging, please try to hold on and give the story a shot. Ideas can be a bitch to take care of.

Summary: Something went wrong. Hylia failed. A new descendant of the Chosen Hero was not born. Time was running out. She had no choice: She had to give away her blessing, one that would bestow power, wisdom and courage upon a Hylian. Demons would stand in his way, walls would rise in front of him, and worlds would break around him, but he would be her last chance. She had to try.

Happy reading!

* * *

"It's ready, Goddess." Hylia turned around. An angel stood before the goddess. In her hands was a glowing orb, of a material one could only describe as more than light. This could also be said about the rest of the room the two were in. The heavenly light were the walls, floors and ceilings of the palace the goddess spent her endless days in. Hylia knew that even the most perfect, luminescent, angelic light wouldn't stop hell from breaking in if it really tried.

She hated the palace. It was perfect in every way, located in heaven, away from the pain of the earth. Away from those who manipulated others for their own gain. Away from the nights where demons came out. Away from the hospitals where the lost causes were held alive as long as possible before they ended up in the city the goddess reigned over, the city of the deceased. Where they would look down upon the earth and wish they were still alive, even though they would tell their fellow spirits they loved it in heaven. The palace was her safe haven.

It wasn't home.

The angel who stood before her was beautiful, of course. Long hair, golden like the sun. Fair skin, matching the world around her. Dressed in a long white robe, because she was the pinnacle of purity. Of course. And she was also talking. Hylia hadn't even noticed.

"...The target will have to be informed properly, of course. We have prepared his Guardian Angel. Everything is ready, Your Grace." The angel carefully handed the orb to Hylia, knowing the impact it would have on the world. "All that is left to do is for you to bless him."

Hylia nodded and looked down upon the earth. She wished there was a different solution. She wished she had been able to stay down there and fend off the reincarnation of hatred herself. She should've been informed earlier. Not that she blamed Impa. It was only logical for her to wait for the Hero.

But he hadn't been born. Unbeknownst to even Her Grace herself, someone or something had broken the legacy of the Chosen Hero. Thousands of years after Hylia first descended onto the earth, Link didn't exist anymore. None of his ancestors were in heaven, so they couldn't be resurrected to fight. Where they had gone, Hylia didn't know. It was infuriating that she didn't know everything. She was the goddess of the earth! Why couldn't she figure out what had happened?

Hylia sighed. That wasn't the issue right now. She held the orb in her hand, the orb which would grant one person with the power to stop the demons from destroying the earth the Golden Goddesses had created. In one second, this person's life would be turned upside down. He would become a power close to the goddess herself, but his entire life would also have to center around killing demons. Not exactly a dream life. She really wished she had another choice.

She sent the orb on its way.

* * *

Lucas woke up. Rubbing his eyes, he checked his alarm clock before ramming it off. Yup, it was time to get out of bed, alright. ...But he really didn't want to.

After taking his shower (which was mostly him trying not to fall asleep again), he brushed his teeth, trying not to look at himself in the mirror. As he usually did during these early moments, he thought about his life a bit.

He hadn't made it very far. Granted, he was only 16, but still. He wasn't popular. He wasn't part of the geeks. He had no goals. He couldn't keep telling himself he was better than everyone else. Everyone else had something to aim for, at least. They had a future. Lucas had a lot of mornings that were way too early, and lives that he didn't understand.

He looked up and spat his toothpaste all over the mirror.

After recovering, he spun around to find a girl was standing behind him. Or a woman, he should say. One he didn't know in the slightest. She had long brown hair, flowing down onto her shoulders. She was dressed in white, wearing a halter top with a cloak over it, an overskirt, and long pants that hit the floor. She seemed to wait for Lucas to say something, standing still in front of him. He blinked a few times before speaking. "Uh... Who are you?"

"...You should probably sit down.", the woman answered. "How about you tell me who you are and why you are in my house first." Lucas said, looking at the woman with a confused and irritated look on his face.

The woman just smiled. "Fine. I'll tell you. I must warn you that you will probably not understand." The woman looked at the door for a second before continuing. Lucas was fairly sure that he had heard a click. Did she just lock the door?

"I have come here to explain to you something that is happening to the world at the moment. It is under attack. Maybe you have heard of the savage attacks by unknown creatures around the globe." Lucas nodded. "Those were demons." Lucas blinked. "Excuse me?" The woman nodded. "I know this must come as a shock to you, but it's important that you know. This world isn't what it seems. Under the surface, the creatures you humans tell tales about exist. The world is in danger, Lucas."

Lucas raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I have a few questions. First, why do you know my name? Second, why are you telling me this? And third, why do you expect me to believe it?" Lucas then walked over to the door while the stranger answered. She really did lock the door! "Mom! Hello?"

"Well, I know your name because I know the name of everyone on earth. ...Oh, that's not going to work. She can't hear you. And in case you hadn't noticed, the lock on the door of the house that you've been living in for ten years is on this side." Lucas looked down. "Oh. Right." He tried to open the door, but to no avail.

"I told you already is wasn't going to work. I'm telling you this because we need your help." Lucas turned around. "My help? Are you sure?" The woman nodded. "Listen, I have a lot to explain, and it might be easier if I give you this first." Lucas watched in amazement as she somehow created an orb of light. "Here. Take it." Lucas stepped back. "I'm not gonna touch that! What is it?" The stranger sighed. "That's alright. You don't really have to take it..." She held the orb up, and it started floating towards Lucas. As soon as it touched him, it dissolved, leaving only a strange glow on Lucas.

"What's going on? What is this?" Lucas yelled, waving his glowing arms around. After a few seconds, the glow faded. "That was your blessing.", the woman said. "And what the hell does that mean?" Lucas asked. "Let me explain.", the stranger said. Lucas sighed and sat down on the washing machine. "Go ahead." The woman nodded once and started talking. "Long ago, three goddesses created this world. They departed, leaving an ultimate power behind with the goddess Hylia, who had to protect it. The demon king Demise attacked the earth, trying to obtain this power, called the Triforce. Hylia sent the humans up in the sky, keeping the Triforce there and creating the Goddess Sword, which she put into a shrine in the sky for a hero to find one day, in order to protect the Triforce from evil. Hylia and the tribes of the Surface fought off Demise and sealed him, saving the world. She was severely injured, however."

The woman saw the gears in Lucas's head turning. "Shall I continue?", she asked. After a few seconds, Lucas nodded.

"Hylia decided she would abandon her powers, essentially leaving her mortal. You see, the Triforce was never meant to be used by gods. Hylia thought that if she turned mortal, she would one day be able to use the Triforce, or at the very least help the hero to find it." Lucas raised his hand. "...Yes?" "So, why didn't she just use it right after she became mortal?"

"Because she couldn't just turn into a mortal being. She had to be reborn. As the young girl Zelda, she wasn't aware of her identity as the reincarnation of Her Grace.", the stranger said while Lucas got more and more confused.

"Her Grace being Hylia, I assume?" "Yes. Eventually, Zelda was brought to the surface via twister. At the request of the goddesses, a woman named Impa was sent out to help her down there and to return her memory to her. She realised she would not be able to defeat Demise herself, and so she entrusted her friend Link, the Chosen Hero, with that task. Link sealed Demise, but not before Demise cursed Link and Zelda. The two would have to face incarnations of Demise's hate for the rest of eternity. Fortunately, Link and Zelda would also gain many descendants to fight these incarnations."

"And I'm the next descendant." Lucas said. "I wasn't done yet." The woman looked up for a second before continuing.

"Thousands of years passed, and many descendants of Link fought many incarnations of Demise. Until now. A new descendant has not been born. There is no Chosen Hero to fight the demons off anymore." She turned around, facing the mirror. Lucas could tell she was nervous. "So how did that happen?", he asked.

"No one knows. Not even Hylia. She was informed of her identity by the descendant of Impa, and raised to her position as a goddess again." Lucas raised an eyebrow. "So that was possible the whole time?"

"Yes. But Impa chose to wait, until the Chosen Hero was born. She believed he would still one day be born to fend off the demons. It was only when she lost all hope that she raised Hylia." The woman turned around to face Lucas again.

"But what does this have to do with me?" Lucas asked, jumping off the washing machine. "Hylia knew she didn't have much time left. She knew that the demonic powers were too strong for her to continue the line of heroes, seeing as Link would have to be reborn. All she had left was to ask for the Golden Goddesses to return. They did, and they bestowed on her a gift, one that again, only a mortal could use. It had to be given to a mortal immediately. And that's where you come in."

"I get that gift." Lucas said. "You already have it." The woman smiled as Lucas realised. "Right, the glowing orb thingy... What exactly does that do?"

"Anything. In order to protect this world, you had to have every power imaginable. You have the power of the Wish." Lucas stared at her for a second. "...No fucking way."

* * *

"So... I can do anything?" The woman nodded. "And in return, I have no life and must spend every waking second killing stuff?" The woman thought about that for a second. "Actually, the first thing you have to do is do research. We don't know what has been causing this, and it's also your job to find out. And most importantly, you have to figure out how to properly use your magic. I think you can do that and still have a... life."

"Alright!" Lucas turned towards the mirror. "...So, anything, right? Because I'm still half expecting you to yell 'YOU JUST GOT PUNK'D!'" "Trust me."

"So how would I do magic, exactly?" The woman stood beside Lucas. "Just think about what you want the magic to do, and focus on that wish."

Lucas looked at himself in the mirror. He knew that if this whole thing was true, he was destined for far greater things than anyone he knew. He knew he would probably have to give up his normal life to serve a goddess he just heard of. He would face evil greater than, say, that bitch at school who blackmailed him into doing her homework.

So what he was about to do was probably really selfish.

Right in front of his very eyes, he began to transform. He watched in amazement as he felt himself change. His skin became smoother. His eyes bigger, the colors brightening, until they were bright hazel. His hair became longer, straighter, until it was below his shoulders, a deep brown color. He became slim, but not skinny. He became everything he wasn't. He became beautiful.

"Didn't think your perfect form would be so girly." Lucas spun around. The woman chuckled. "Don't worry. I'm fairly sure every single person on this earth would do the same you just did. Everybody wants to be perfect, that's perfectly normal."

"I guess." Lucas turned back to look at himself. He was stunning, flawless... "I'm gonna be really annoying, aren't I?" Lucas asked the woman. "What do you mean?"

"Well, pretty people are always annoying. I loathe pretty people." The woman laughed. "Then I guess you are already annoying."

"Wait... I think I missed one detail in your story." Lucas said. "Who are you?"

The woman smiled. "I am your guardian angel."

* * *

"So, you're Hylia's servant?" Lucas was walking down the street with the angel. "Yes. We make sure she is safe in heaven, and we watch over the deceased who return to the sacred realm." The two walked along towards the bus stop. "And yet she didn't even bother to give you all a name?" The angel smiled. "We don't need one. To have such an identity is not our purpose."

Lucas stopped and turned towards the woman. "But still. You're my guardian angel now. You should have a name."

"Well, do you have any suggestions?", the angel said. Lucas thought about it for a while. "How about... Carol?" "Sounds good to me." The two started walking again, until Lucas noticed his bus leaving the bus stop.

"Ah, crap! That was my bus!"

Carol turned towards Lucas. "Lucas, remember. Every power imaginable. If you want to, you can be at school in a heartbeat."

"Oh. Right."

Carol took a step forward before facing Lucas. "I have to go talk to Hylia. If you need me, just call my name and I'll be here in a second, okay? You go figure out your powers now." Carol vanished.

Lucas walked along the path, thinking about this newfound power. Why him? Why did a goddess think he would be a suitable soldier for her fight? Why would he be chosen as a hero while other, stronger, better people could also be chosen? He didn't understand, but he knew he had a goal now. Something to fight for, at least. And at least he had some kickass powers to make things easier.

Lucas abruptly stopped walking. Oh crap. How was he gonna tell everyone?

* * *

Well, I tried.

I hope things were followable, but this chapter was basically explaining the Zelda backstory and merging it with my content. Maybe next chapter will be more action-packed. We'll see.

Anyways, please review about anything, because god knows I need some pointers. See you next chapter maybemaybenotidunno.


End file.
